


Law of Attraction

by kihyunie0514



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A ShowKi High School AU no one asked for, Bullying, M/M, One Shot, Yoo Kihyun Is a Little Shit, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunie0514/pseuds/kihyunie0514
Summary: Hyunwoo thinks Kihyun is annoying and a pain in his foot but Kihyun will make it a little worse or not.





	Law of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorFatCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/gifts).



> Hi Mayuki! I just read theupdate of your "Can you fake it?" I hope you're doing fine now :)

"Kihyun, 'A' as usual." Kihyun smiled happily as he took his essay paper from the teacher, placing it face up on his desk so the bright red circled 'A' could be clearly seen. Son Hyunwoo scowled, his own 'A+' paper already buried in his file. The teachers never announced his scores, even though he was the smartest student in the school. They all fawned over Yoo Kihyun, teacher's pet and everyone's favorite. While no one even glanced at Hyunwoo, the entire class was shooting Kihyun admiring looks.

What angered Hyunwoo wasn't the attention that Kihyun got, though. He was infuriated that even though Kihyun barely studied, and usually only averaged a 'B'- okay, maybe he did have some degree of intelligence to pull that much off- all he had to do was flutter his long eyelashes and the teachers would pull his grades high enough to get an 'A'. Then everyone would start praising him like he was a genius, and the truly intelligent Hyunwoo would be left behind in the dust.

Kihyun was as popular in school as Hyunwoo was intelligent, and practically the whole school was bowing at his feet. With just a bat of his eyelashes and a sway of his hips, students would be doing his homework for him and taking over his classroom duties, and teachers would be allowing him to skip class and slack off. Kihyun would pout in the cafeteria and whine cutely that he was hungry, and everyone would be fighting to get in line to buy him food. He'd sit in the front row in class and yawn and say he was sleepy, and the teacher would hurry and get him to lay his head down and take a rest because 'his well-being was more important'. Each time, Hyunwoo would just roll his eyes and get back to studying while the rest of the world worships their tiny Mr. Popular.

One day, Hyunwoo overheard Kihyun and one of the younger teachers in the corridor. The teacher was asking Kihyun if he was wearing eyeliner- "which he bloody obviously is," Hyunwoo thought to himself- since wearing makeup was prohibited in the school grounds. Kihyun smiled his usual sweet smile and shook his head. "No, it's natural," he said with a seductive wink, and the teacher immediately faltered. "Oh. Okay," she said meekly, walking away flustered. Kihyun chuckled, and Hyunwoo shook his head. "Oh, for fucks' sake," he murmured to himself, but when Kihyun turned at the sound of his voice, he just rolled his eyes, spun on his heels and walked off.

Apparently, though, Hyunwoo's lack of reaction had stirred something in Kihyun, because all of a sudden he started to show a heightened interest in the school's resident genius. He would sit beside Hyunwoo in class even though Hyunwoo insisted he wanted to be alone, and he'd bring extra treats and food to school and force Hyunwoo to accept it. Hyunwoo was extremely puzzled, but no matter how much lack of reaction he showed, Kihyun wouldn't stop trying to get his attention.

"I love your locker," Kihyun skipped up to Hyunwoo and said to him one day out of the blue, and Hyunwoo shut his locker and stared at him strangely. Kihyun ignored his stare and continued, "it's so square and metallic," and at that point Hyunwoo snapped and shot back, "it's a fucking rectangle." 

Kihyun blinked once, then grinned playfully and said, "just kidding!" before sauntering off. Hyunwoo sighed, then, as he felt a pair of eyes on him, turned to see two girls glaring at him balefully. Bewildered, he said, "what? It's just a rectangle, and you girls have them too." He grabbed his books and left, leaving the girls trying to glare a hole into his back. 

A few days later in class, Hyunwoo was busy with his work when he overheard one of their classmates praising Kihyun's Design Tech project. "Oh, no, no, Hyunwoo's project is way better than mine," Kihyun said cheerfully, even though that wasn't true in the slightest. Hyunwoo had never been a very artistic person, and his project was approximately one toothpick short of disastrous. He looked up to protest, but his eyes met those of another student, who was staring at him intensely. 

He recognized the student as the best in the class at design, and also the one who had done most of Kihyun's project for him. Sighing, he lowered his head again, cursing at his fate. Kihyun, who had slid gracefully into his reserved spot beside Hyunwoo, patted his head fondly. "Hello, studyBear," he said with a wide smile, and Hyunwoo's head shot up again. "What the heck is 'studyBear'?" he asked in bewilderment. Kihyun just shrugged and chuckled. "You're just like a bear and I like nicknames." 

"I wonder how well Hyunwoo dances," Kihyun mused to himself as he stretched in the dance studio one day. He ignored the other members of the dance club, who were all staring at him in amazement, he continued, "he's tall, and bulky. He'd look hot." All of a sudden, Kihyun was greeting Hyunwoo as 'danceBear' as well, and the members of the dance club were looking at him like they wanted to burn him at a stake. A bewildered Hyunwoo, who knew he had two left feet and couldn't dance for nuts, was left cursing his fate.

Ever since Kihyun had started hanging around him, Hyunwoo started to receive hate mail in his locker and desk. While normally people usually took no notice of him, now people were staring and glaring at him as he walked by in the corridors, and sometimes he was even jostled and tripped on purpose by people who were obviously members of Kihyun's fanclub. The worst part was, he was unable to do anything about it. 

Kihyun had even gone up to the teacher in front of the entire class one day and burst into tears, saying he didn't want the 'A' she had given him. "I don't deserve an 'A', ma'am. Hyunwoo said so, and he's smart, so he must be right," Kihyun insisted tearfully. Hyunwoo, who had only blurted that out because he was frustrated, cringed as the teacher glared at him. "You should be more considerate to your fellow classmates," she berated him, excusing Kihyun from the lesson saying he was too distraught to be able to concentrate in class. 

After that incident, Hyunwoo had received even more hate mail, and people were even sabotaging his locker and his schoolwork. Finally, frustrated and driven over the edge, he dragged Kihyun up to the roof of the school building after school and confronted him. "Look, stop hanging around me and stop bringing me into everything! I'm getting in trouble because of you, when all I want is to be left alone!" he almost yelled. 

"I'm not doing anything," Kihyun said with a cute pout, and Hyunwoo had to resist punching him. They continued in the same vein for a while, with Kihyun denying all the accusations. Finally, frustrated, Hyunwoo rummaged in his bag and flung something at Kihyun, which Kihyun caught deftly. It was a voodoo doll that represented Hyunwoo, stuck with needles and a rope tightly drawn across his neck, and hanging from it was a death threat.

"I never asked for any of this, so why are you doing this to me? It's your fault my life has become this horrible! " Hyunwoo snapped, almost on the verge of breaking down. He swallowed and collected himself, then added, "don't bother turning up at my funeral, okay? My ashes would probably contaminate your precious lungs." With that, he stalked off, leaving a stunned Kihyun behind.

Kihyun arrived early at school the next day, fully intending to apologise to Hyunwoo, but Hyunwoo never turned up. At first, Kihyun thought Hyunwoo was avoiding him, until a few days later he overheard a few students saying Hyunwoo had been admitted to the hospital.

He rushed over immediately after school, genuine worry filling him for the first time since he could remember. He'd grown fond of Hyunwoo despite his teasing and carefree treatment of his classmate, and the thought that Hyunwoo might have really been injured because of him made him shudder.

Hyunwoo was lying on a hospital bed with bruised ribs and a broken arm, and Kihyun cringed in guilt. "I'm really sorry," he said as he entered the room, but all Hyunwoo said was, "please go away." Of course, Kihyun ignored him, instead dumping his bag on a side table and perching himself at the side of Hyunwoo's bed. "I don't want this to happen and I never wanted to hurt you." he told Hyunwoo, who for a moment looked like he wanted to believe him. However, in the end Hyunwoo only turned away coldly. "Just leave me alone. I'm lying here because of you, and your empty words aren't going to help anything. Just leave me the fuck alone." 

Hyunwoo returned to school two days later, his arm wrapped in a cast and bandages under his uniform. He ignored all the glares sent his way and sat down in his usual place, refusing to look at or acknowledge anyone. He ignored Kihyun when Kihyun sat down beside him, and even when Kihyun tailed behind him all day warding off the people who threatened him, he never said a word. 

However, some time after his arm had healed, he found himself confronted by the same group of students who'd given him the injuries the first time. "I see you've recovered," one of the students said, whose name Hyuwnoo didn't even know. "Now I can break your other arm." He lunged forward, but at that moment Kihyun appeared and ducked in front of Hyunwoo, shielding him and taking the blow.

Kihyun cried out in pain, tears filling his eyes. "You assholes!" he cried out loudly, and the students immediately panicked and cursed. They bolted in alarm, because they'd just hurt the precious Yoo Kihyun. As soon as the bullies were gone, Kihyun immediately straightened up and smiled. He rubbed his arm, wincing a little, and turned to Hyunwoo. "Are you okay?" he asked, genuine concern in his eyes. 

Taken aback, Hyunwoo could only stand there dumbly as Kihyun continued softly, "you know, I did all I did because you were the only person who didn't care for me like the others did. I admit I was disappointed, and I wanted you to pay attention to me like the others." 

"The others don't really care for you at all," Hyunwoo said heatedly, then flushed in embarrassment when he realized what he'd just blurted out. Kihyun pouted and his eyes grew large, tears filling his eyes and threatening to spill. Hyunwoo turned away, doing his best to appear unaffected by Kihyun. "Crocodile tears may work on the teachers, but not on me," he snapped. Annoyed, Kihyun allowed his tears to spill over. "meanBear doesn't believe me again!" he whined loudly, and Hyunwoo panicked when people started to gather to watch the show.

"Hey, shush, people are watching," he said in alarm, but Kihyun continued to whine like a small kid. Nothing Hyunwoo said would make Kihyun stop, so finally Hyunwoo did what he'd secretly wanted to do for a while now- he pulled Kihyun close and kissed him soundly. Kihyun immediately stopped whining and slung his arms around Hyunwoo's neck, pressing their bodies together as he returned the kiss.

After they pulled back, Hyunwoo's face was a stoic mask, while for the first time Kihyun was blushing like a schoolgirl. The crowd was whispering and gossiping all around them, but the two remained silent for a few moments, just staring at each other. Finally, a small smile appeared on Kihyun's face and he said innocently, "you know, now you can't leave my side, because all these people are going to punish you if you don't take responsibility."

Hyunwoo stared at him blankly. "Are you blackmailing me?" "Yup!" Kihyun said happily, kissing Hyunwoo lightly on the cheek. The tips of Hyunwoo's ears turned red as he groaned and shook his head. Kihyun just chuckled and took his hand. "But you know, you can say no if you don't want to," he said lightly, holding Hyunwoo's hand loosely so Hyunwoo could pull away if he wanted. 

Hyunwoo bit his lip in embarrassment, but tightened his hold on Kihyun's hand. "I... don't want to," he said softly, looking down at their hands instead of at Kihyun. He was incredibly embarrassed, especially when Kihyun gave a happy crow and wrapped his hand around his waist. He immediately pulled away, but Kihyun just grabbed his hand and returned it around his waist again.

This continued in the same vein for a few times, until finally Hyunwoo gave up and let his arm remain around Kihyun's waist. He smiled hesitantly down at Kihyun, who grinned back up at him for a moment. "Let's go!" he said cheerfully, leading the way down the corridor. The crowd automatically parted for the two, Hyunwoo escorting Kihyun in bewilderment. "Where are we going?" he asked in confusion. "Nurse's office, of course! My arm hurts," Kihyun said while wincing in pain.

When they arrived at the infirmary, the nurse immediately started fawning over Kihyun. However, this time, instead of watching passively, Hyunwoo grabbed the compress from her hand. "I'll do it," he said shortly, startling the nurse. "Uh, okay," she said as she retreated back into her office. "Let me know if you need anything else." 

After the nurse shut her door behind her, Kihyun chuckled and nuzzled Hyunwoo's cheek. "Aww, my boyfriend is jealous! jealousBear," he teased. Hyunwoo flushed and stuttered, "don't call me that!" At that, Kihyun pouted. "What? 'boyfriend'?" he asked, but Hyunwoo could see the masked disappointment in his eyes. He fell silent, then said softly, "no, the other one." 

He heard Kihyun's sharp intake of breath, then Kihyun was clinging on to him tightly and kissing him. Hyunwoo squirmed for a while, but then gave up resisting and wrapped his arms possessively around Kihyun. "Don't act in front of me," he said softly, and the smile Kihyun gave him was shy and incredibly endearing. "Okay," he said, eyes shimmering with genuine emotion, then he buried his face in Hyunwoo's shoulder. "You're the first person who's made me feel this way," he confessed, and Hyunwoo rested his head against Kihyun's lightly. "I could say the same," he said with a smile.

"Can I give you a new nickname?" Kihyun suddenly asked, looking up at Hyunwoo with those beautiful eyes that made him want to melt. Hyunwoo raised one eyebrow in hesitation, but nodded. Kihyun beamed. "myBear."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! So yes, I've decided to post my previous works here on Ao3. Hope you had a Merry Christmas! I'll be back soon. THANK YOU!!! :)


End file.
